The visible light communication is a wireless communication technique, and it utilizes the visible light with frequency between 390 THz and 857 THz as the communication medium to accomplish information transfer.
In order to improve the communication capacity, the frequency division multiplexing technology or wavelength-division multiplexing technology is widely used in either wireless communication or optical fiber communication. Compared with the communication of single frequency, signals are transmitted with multiple frequencies in the frequency division multiplexing technology. The electromagnetic wave of each frequency can serve as an independent signal carrier to transmit different signals respectively, thereby greatly improving the communication capacity. However, a receiving end of the wireless frequency division multiplexing needs to be configured with antennas to receive electromagnetic wave signals and convert electromagnetic waves into electrical signals, thus the effect of information receiving has a lot to do with the antenna performance and antenna position.
At present, a large number of electronic parts and components are used in the MIMO visible light communication system, due to causes such as nonlinearity existing within the channels, inter-path interference and waveform distortion are easily generated.